Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a video processing device and method, and more particularly to a video processing device and method capable of automatically determining an operation mode.
Description of the Related Art
High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) is a video and audio transmission interface extensively applied. There are numerous versions of HDMI, including earlier versions (e.g., HDMI 1.4) and newer versions (e.g., HDMI 2.0).
After a connection is established between an HDMI transmitter and an HDMI receiver, the transmitter asks the receiver to provide extended display identification data (EDID). In the event that the transmitter transmits signals to the receiver according to one HDMI version (HDMI 1.4) while the receiver provides EDID of another HDMI version (e.g., HDMI 2.0), the transmitter may not be able to identify the EDID from the receiver and hence stop transmitting signals to the receiver.
In current technologies, a user interface (e.g., on-screen display (OSD)) is provided to a user to allow the user to select the desired HDMI version through the interface. If the HDMI version (e.g., HDMI 2.0) that the user selects is not supported by the transmitter, the transmitter may not be able to identify the EDID the receiver provides and stop transmitting signals to the receiver. At this point, the user needs to again select another HDMI version through the user interface. The above manual selection is time-consuming as well as inconvenient for the user.